The Game
by Mad Hatter6
Summary: A boy discovers his powers, but does he have what it takes to save the world?
1. The New Life

CHAPTER ONE: THE NEW LIFE

"Hey! Wake up!"  Minion's mom called.  "Come on, wake up!  You're going to be late for your first day of school.  Wow I still can't believe that you're turning 15 soon, and you're in ninth grade!"

"Five more minutes… please?  Wha… 6:30! I'm up, I'm up!" minion said.

"Hey Gary, Get up faster" Minion's mom called to him.

Minion/Gary quickly got a pop tart and raced out the door.  He was the fastest kid on him team… well he's on every team…  He saw the bus pull up and sprinted to the door of the bus.  Running and karate were Minion's favorite things to do.  He ran onto the bus and sat next to his friend, Shan.  "Hey Shan, first day of school, pretty cool huh?"

"What are you saying?  'Pretty cool' it sucks!  All the girls making fun us, all those damn jocks--" Shan tried to finish his sentence but Minion interrupted.

"I have a feeling that the jocks won't be able to lay a figure on us.  I'm faster now and stronger.  Maybe not like a jock, but… well the girls might still be a problem," he quickly added, "but over the summer I've been bored to death!!  I need something to do.  I'll I have done is karate and track! Well and every other thing I could get a hands on."

The school bus soon stopped and everyone got off the bus and walked towards the same school that they have been going to since per-school.  Well everyone except Minion that is.  He's a foreign student.   
"Not even the teachers know where "he's from." People whisper in the halls.

"Well let's get to our classes."  Minion and Shan said together.  As they were walking trough the halls Minion spotted Erica, a girl Minion has had a crush on since, well since as long as he can remember.  She was talking to her best friend, Katie, who Shan had a crush on.  He wasn't the only person that had a crush on Katie either; Corey, Minion/Gary's best friend also did to.

Erica had long blond hair and wasn't much taller then 5'5 ft.  She had tan skin and a nice calm voice.  Katie was just off 5'1 and had brown hair and a less smooth voice.  It wasn't bad but it just wasn't as calm as the other girls.

"You know the 9th and 10th grade dance is coming up. Do u think-?" Minion asked hopefully. 

"I think Kevin, "the jock," has already.  Sorry man."  Shan said sorta sadly.

BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!  The school bell had rung signaling the first day of school.  Kids everywhere scattered blowing kisses and screaming "see you later"

"See you later Shan… I have science with Corey and Erika… sigh."  Minion walked off slowly to his classes.

"As you can see………" the teacher rambled on.  

"Ya I cant believe that she said that to him…." Erica said to her friends.

"Corey, I bet I could beat you in a race now… and an arm fight." Minion boasted

"Probably could… in your dreams!" Corey said

"Ya maybe… I can't wait tell recess!  Tag will be sweet!!" declared minion.

****************************************

"Tag!" came the familiar voice of Shan as the game began. Minion was it, he dart so fast to Corey that it was a blur to all.  Corey was now it…  Corey ran after Lizzy and tagged her.  Lizzy ran after Christiana and she got Chris.  Chris went for Minion but he moved and Chris was still on pursuit of Minion.  Then Minion just disappeared…well it looked that way.  Chris stopped dead.  Minion was behind him. 

"Tag me."  Minion said.  Chris did so.  Minion was now it, and the jocks ran.  He went after Kevin, the guy who was asking Erica out.  SMACK!  Guess who's it?

******************

"Well tag was fun… hahah." Minion snickered.


	2. Tag

Chapter two:  tag

It was time for anther math class.  The math class was on the 9th floor near the windows was a great view; the whole math room was built on top a balcony.  It was were many people asked others out to the dance… Corey just asked Katie out and she said yes.  "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy, Corey!" Minion exclaimed.

Math class crawled bye once again.  Then there was a suicide bomber drill, fake of course.  Minion loved it, tons of people panicking and run. The halls were packed!  Minion got a good and fun exercise to.  He jumped and dodged people to get out of school.  Later it ended and he returned back to his mediocre public beat-em-up school. He made his way to science; it was on the bottom floor.  He learned a bit about genes and what makes a person a person.  Science was his favorite subject after all.  On the way to lunch he saw one of the school kids getting beaten up bye the jocks.  Minion didn't know what happened, he just found himself talking to the bully.

"Hey! What the hell ya think your doin?" Minion yelled.

"Oh, school boy wanna get beaten to?  Huh? Get ready for a pounding!" the jock taunted in his tough boy accent.

Minion gasped, his eyes widening, and he ran, oh he ran fast. "What the hell am I thinking?!" Minion yelled.  The jock immediately dropped the kid he was beating up, named Tom.  Minion barley knew what was happened he just ran and hid as the dumb jock gave chase.  Minion hid behind a wall and the jock ran right past him.  "Whew! What the heeelllooo." Minion said as Erica walked bye.

"Hey I saw whatcha did.  That takes guts. So uhh…"

"Wanna go to the um…ahh…" Minion stuttered like Erica.

"Dance?" they said at once.

"Ya!" said Erica.

"Sure!" minion managed, really relieved. He let out a laugh of relief, as did Erica.

****************

After school ended Bobby ran up to Minion and said the fallowing:

"Hey tag was good, eh?"

"It was sorta weird. No one could see me, and I felt life less at some points, a light as a bird… never mind, it was just really weird..."

"No, no! Explain, something's happening to you that has happened before. Not just to you."

"You're just always there for me aren't ya?  So you've got through this before. Is this like the effects of puberty or something?" ask Minion.

"Hahahehehaha. No, no, no! Hah…. Nothing like that at all, your just starting to remember."

"Remember what? It seems you know more about me then, well me!" minion said oddly.

"Maybe I do."

"This is weird…"

"You'll know soon enough…." Bobby walked away to his home.

"What's up with that guy?" minion said to himself.

Erica walked up to Minion, "walk me home?"

"Ya sure… am I like your girl friend now?  I MEAN boy friend…. Hehe."

"Haha ya I guess I mean if you want to be." Erica said.

"Well I gotta get going, sorry I can't walk you though."

****************

"AHHHHhhhhhh……" Minion yawned after waking up.  "Another day O' school."

Minion walked downstairs and grabbed a pop-tart and ran to catch the bus.  After getting to school trouble, once again fallowed Minion.  The same bully that Minion got in a fight with before the other day before meeting Erica was there at the door.  "Damn, is he like a bouncer or something!???"

"So, you decided to come to school today." The bully said.

"Actually I didn't I am your imagination.  I swear." Minion said walking past him.  He grabbed Minion by the shirt and Minion, using his karate insists, put one hand on the bully's hand and another on his elbow and pushed.

"Crap!  Let me go or ill kill you!" the bully yelled.

"How bout I let you go and you leave me alone from now on?" Minion said.

"Deal!" said the bully quickly.

Now Minion being the person he is let the bully go with out a thought after the deal was made.  And that resulted in a chase, Minion yelling 'sorry!' for bumping into others while the bully shoved every one out of the way.  Erica watched laughing.  Minion rushed into science class as the bell rang.  The bully gave up for now.

Ok every one has had a weird science teacher, but this one really hit it.  She had brought 'raw swaged' to class with 'sewer lice'.  The lice where supposed to clean the water through out the week.  The water was black right now and the lice seemed inactive.  "Ok class, take your notes on the lice."

"Right, will we have to drink the water after words?" Minion said kidding.

"For extra credit you can, but I will be sure it is clean first."

"Uh huh…" Minion groaned, "I'll do it for extra credit."

BBBBBBRRRRRIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!!  The bell rang once again.

"Hey Bobby, what class do you have next??"  Minion asked.

"Math on the balcony, you?" bobby stated.

"Same, so I guess I'll see you there."  Minion said while walking.

Once Minion and Bobby reached there math class the bell rang to show that they weren't late.

"Just made it boys." The female math teacher said.  This teacher's name was Mrs. Plouff.  She cared about kids more then, well more then, anything.

She went on about all kinds of math.  BRRRRUUUUUMMMMMM!!!!!!  SSSCCRRRREEECCCCHHHH!!!!!!

"What the hell!" Minion yelled.

"There is a Suicide Bomber car!" the teacher yelled, "Is everyone get off the--."

"Everyone get off the balcon!  Oh no!" Mrs. Plouff screamed.  The crazed bomb car crashed into the side of the school and the balcony collapsed with Erica, Bobby, and Corey falling with it.

Minion watched in terror, "ERICA!!!!!!!" he screamed madly.  "NOOOO!!!!"  Minion's firsts quenched hard.  Mrs. Plouff grabbed Minions arm, but Minion pulled forward.

"Let go of me!!" Minion yelled. As he pull his arm away from the teacher.  He made a mad dash to where the balcony once was and jumped… as he jumped white energy swarmed around him.  Minion was lost in thought,       but one thought stood out, 'save her'

Minion caught Erica and Bobby in mid-air.

Bobby was thinking hard, "He is the one.  The next hero I found."

Corey watched Minion caught Bobby and Erica as he fell to his death.  Corey slammed into a parked car, the cars windows blow out when he hit the car.  Every bone in his body broke, shattered.  Once he hit, he didn't stay on the car, he bounced up and then landed with a dull "thud" because the impact was so hard.  Blood seeped through his cloths as he slid of the car.

Minion had a purple barrier around him, when he hit the ground Erica passed out and bobby gave Minion a new piercing stare.  Minion looked at his hands the he looked up, his mouth was num.  "What, what, happened."  Minion was shaking.  "No…" minion was scared of himself now.  He backed away from bobby.  "NO!" Minion yelled as he sprinted away, he didn't know where he was running to, he was just running.  His running speed had tripled from what it was yesterday.  He ran as a blear.


	3. Explaination 1

Chapter 3: Explanation 1

Minions mind raced.  His brain was confused but his heart felt like it had just woken up from a long slumber.  His body felt wasted but new at the same time.  He was running at full speed now and every thing around him was moving in slow motion.  Cars were moving as slow as ten miles an hour when they should be going fifty.  The wind was blaring in his face, he didn't know where he was heading he was just running mindlessly.  "My mom" minion thought, she'll no what to do.

When he reached his house, in record time, someone was in his house.  He approached his house afraid of what he was about to see.  There standing there in front of him was Bobby, with a box in his hand.

"It seems you found out about your… abilities faster then you or I thought." Bobby said.

"You, you were just at the school, there's no way you were faster then me." Minion panted, taking in large gulps of air.

"Isn't there?" Bobby said smoothly. "I have to talk to you."

"NO!!! Your just some sort of freak, I can't be like you!"

"Not now you can't, your training hasn't even started. I'm much too strong to be like you right now.  Now down to why I came here.  Inside this box is…"

"I KNOW WHAT IS IN THAT BOX!" Minion yelled.  "Its stuff my mom doesn't want me to see."

"Do you know why?  No I didn't think so.  These are pictures of you."

"So what is so odd about that!!?" Minion said franticly.

"Only that these are pictures of you from when you were an eight years old, and you aren't with your mom.  You're with scientists, in a lab.  You weren't from earth…" Bobby tossed a photo of Minion to him.

"No… it can't be true." Minion gasped again.  In the picture was a gruesome picture of a bloody child with strange marks on him.  His eyes had the most aerie glow, like it could see straight into your body to the depths of your soul.  The baby's body was covered in old dried blood; alone with me cuts from the science experiments.  Minion started to shiver frantically.  "Ach!" minion coughed. He was going into shock; something Bobby knew was going to happen.

"I still love my… mother.  I need to talk to her."

"She isn't your mother."

"SHUT UP!!!  SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Minion screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" a red barrier emerged around Minion.  The ground broke under his feet as he floated where ground used to be.  "Die!!!" Minion screamed.  Minion streamed over to Bobby and threw a punch… Bobby had caught it with one hand and then he slammed Minion into the ground.

"Don't try… your nothing now."  Bobby said dryly.  Minion stood up his eyes completely white.

"AHHHHH!!!"  Minion threw another punch and Bobby ducked and tripped Minion with his leg.  He then propped himself up with his hand in a one handed hand stand and slammed his foot into Minions face, then regained balanced on two feet.  Blood splattered onto the ground in a mess.

"Don't make me fight you Minion." Bobby said quietly.

The power around Minion cut off and he calmed.

"Ahh… The tank calms… Good." Bobby said.

"Just please tell me where I can find my mom…"

"You can't… I killed her.  She knew about your history.  She wasn't supposed to know. I'm sorry, but it was my mission."

"…" Minion thought. "Your mission?  My mom… is must be a...no…just a…dream…has to be…"

"Just listen to me now and do what I tell you.  Your moms body is vaporized, no evidence.  Stay in your house all the time except for school.  I'll get word to you later, I won't be at school any more, but I will get a pick up for you.  Do as I said or I'll be here earlier then you think.  Also take part in all the extra activates you can, like dances and basketball, but only inside the school… I don't think he would attack you there…"

"He??" Minion thought again. "Attack??"

"Ok…." Minion said, still shocked about this fake mom. "What are you talking about though? I don't understand anything about you, or… me!"

"All in good time.  Give it a week max and most of your questions will be answered.  Also all activates from your mom have been canceled.  I called around, she is sick in a hospital out of town, and no one can visit, you also expect she'll be out in a week max.  By then you will be…out of town as well."

"Ok…  I will try." Minion fell to the ground and stared blankly.  So much was going through his head… he walked in his house and passed out.

************

"Ahh." Minion woke up.  So much had gone through this head yesterday.  So much information.

"School time… I guess I have to act really good…" when Minion got to school he remembered what he had done before.  He should be dead!  When he jumped off the building, he and Bobby, Shan and Erika should be dead like Corey.  The school was closed off and there was a signed that said, "Bomb disaster area, do not enter."  Another sign said school was closed for two more days.  Minion decided to hang very low for the next two days. He went home and sat down and wondered if he had powers like something from a TV show that he could increase.  He decided it was time for a work out.  He jumped out side and forgot all of his past, and his present.  The only think that he could ponder was what lie ahead of him.  He thought 500 push-ups would be an ok start… he was wrong, he went by them faster then ever.  It was really easy to.  Now he needed something more, challenging.

He headed straight for the common land behind his house.  No one was there or even home, this was great for him.  He knew what happened when he got freaked out or mad, his power soared.  He was going to try powering him self without getting pissed off.

 "AHHHH!!!!" he screamed. The earth seemed to tremble and shake.  He could feel his power raising, stronger and stronger.  Then without him wanting to he thought of his fake mother and how she had lied to him and all the things he had found out the day before.  "EEERRRAHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed louder.  The ground started to crack around him.  His power was phenomenal.  He stopped and his power stayed; a living energy barrier.

"Amazing, no, no impossible…just unreal."  Then Minion's mind stopped… power was racing to his head, something was happening, something Minion didn't know would happen. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  Power was glowing all around his body, growing, growing more and more. "AHHHHHHHH!!!"  Minion was in horrible pain.  His mind was racing; his mind was remembering something he couldn't.  Images were going past his eyes. Then it all stopped.  "Gaaaahhhh… gahhh." Minion panted for breath. Then whole clips were passing through his mind. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" power raced around him as he grew 10 times stronger then he was previously.  What he saw was a nerving.  He was a picture of someone on a different planet, someone that looked like him, but it wasn't.  Then he saw him get smashed in the face by a young demon.  Nothing Minion had ever seen could comprehend this demons strength.  The man that looked like Minion was called Garret; he knew this because an older man just called him that.  He said something about waiting for someone, a hero.  But before he could finish a blast of energy, something Minion couldn't dream off, blew the man to peaces.  The vision disappeared and Minion was yelling harder then ever.  The ground under neigh him was cracking more.  Then he power up even more!  The ground around him shattered and then vaporized and his power speared farther and farther.  He couldn't control it; it was almost like a reaction.  Tears streamed down his face as pain ran up his spin and chilled him to the bone.  With one more yell the ground within 100 yards of him disintegrated up to 5 feet down.  His power was incredible!  Unstoppable.  Another Image flashed through his mind, a more incredible powers then the demons, but whose?!   Garret was dead on the ground.  The clip stopped.  Minion's power calmed.  Only a small amount was left.  His feet floated down to the ground.  "Click, click" his feet hit the ground as he descended form the sky.  His power was uncloaked, only a little, but he could control it…a little.

*******************

  


"Hey Minion, it me, Bobby.  I wanna tell ya got two more days, go to the dance; it will be ya pick up.  I am sending a good man to get ya. Until then I have a rule you get to use.  Have fun for the 2 days ya got left.  Do what ever you feel like."

"Where are you?"  Minion asked

"Ya can't see me I'm in the sky. Heheh, I always liked that line." 

"Okay… I guess I'll see you soon then."  Minion got up and put on his clothes.  He already had his day planed out.


	4. Day In The Dark

Chapter 4: Day in the Dark

"Yaaammmyammayammm…." every thing seemed like a dream thought Minion as he cleared his morning throat. 

NOTE: SEE TRACK REANIMATION…. SONG 3…. Use words from song form beginning (after intro) for fight against gang members.

School was still canceled and the school jerks were hanging out at the park.  

"Final hours I guess." Minion thought. "Might as well do what he said.  Have fun.  Hehe. This will be."

Minion powered up for a while and learned how to conceal his power's energy. He did so and walked to the park looking casual.  His world was about to get a wake up call.  Minion was the one to set the alarm.

"Hey asshole!" Minion called to Kevin.  "You and me right now, for all the things you have done to me and my friends. It all ends here! Now! Common."

"Kid ya don't stand a single chance! Don't even think about it. You're not worth my time." Kevin said not worried at all.

"Aren't I?  Why don't we just see then?  Our do you think I'll beat you?"

Kevin's friends laughed and snickered.  His older brother said that if Kevin got hurt I would be the next one to be.  Kevin and his older brother were much bigger then Minion, his older brother broke his schools bench pressing record about two years ago and he has been working harder then ever to.  In his eyes this little kid didn't stand a change.

"Okay then Gary." Kevin called to Minion, "let's go.  Just tell ya mom I'm sorry for killing ya face. HHAHA!"

"Shuddup and fight." Minion got in a low stance; he decided to fight easy at first, and then pump his anger into Kevin's body.

*Add in song 3 from reanimation* (Linkin park) 

Kevin through the first punch, Minion ducked and moved to the left of Kevin and punched lightly.  Kevin blocked it and kicked then punches.  Minion kept his feet in place and swerved his torso to the right then the left dodging both attacks and moved it into a well-placed punch.  Kevin was devastated.  Minion was starting the fight now.

"YAHHHH!" Minion powered up letting his power show.  People were backing away from Minion and Kevin.  They wanted to see this fight though.  "Don't worry Kevin… I won't kill you."

"What are you!?  A Minion of my own power.  Feel my anger!"  Minion thrust his fist into Kevin's stomach.

"Ache!" Kevin through up blood.

With one punch it was all over for Kevin.  This fight at lest.  Kevin's older brother stepped up and attacked right away.  Minion was through with this and he ran to the back of him.  He moved so fast no one could see him move until he stopped. Minion put his hands over Kevin's brother's eyes and pulled back.  He was done with to.  The rest of the group scattered.

"You're not getting away."  Minion flew to one of the men running home and smashed his teeth into his throat. His life was over.  Then he appeared in front of a thug who was also running away from him.  Minion quickly moved his knee to his opponents chin and shattered it in.  He finished off the rest using only his hands.

"Night, night Kev.  Have a great one. HA!"

***********

 Minion prepared for the next day of school, and the dance his pick up was scheduled at.  He wonders who would pick him up, what he would do after, and where he was going.  Was it some sort of military station in Mexico or something?


	5. Day Before The Day Begins

Chapter 5- Day before the Day begins

"Well it seems it is almost time for the school dance, and school is reopening today!" Minion declared.  He packed his things felling much better then he did that day he found out a small amount about himself.  "If today is what Bobby told me it would be like then it is gonna be a blast."  

Minion decided not to talk the bus; he was going to fly the best he could.  Minion grabbed his backpack and started running and the he focused all of his thoughts on him gliding in the air. Concentrating his entire mind on his feet he leapt of the ground, and feel back on the ground with a merciless thud. "What the hell," Minion thought.  He tried again, not worrying about his feet, just thinking about getting into the air.  He lost track of how fast he was running.  Soon his feet lifted of the ground.  Before he knew it he was gliding higher and higher.

"Shea!  This is a piece O pie!  Or was it cake?  Oh well.  I can't wait to show Erica!  Oh…damn it! She isn't going to see me after today ever… I'll visit her sometime."

Minion landed near his school and a group of thugs waited for launch money.  "Just far enough for nobody to see me." Minion thought.  The thugs move in closer to Minion and stared at him, finally one of them spoke, "Well, hand it over.  You know the drill."

"Common and get it."

"If that's the way it's gonna go down no problem."

One of the thugs charged in at Minion, his arm raised ready to fight.  Minion stood steady, until he was just in range, then with one strike Minion sunk his arm in the thug's abs.  His mouth dropped, his eyes bloodied, and he fell to the tar unaware of what just happened.

"No way." Said the impressed leader, not knowing what he was about to get himself into.  "Just luck, try me on eh?"

"You're making a mistake, but it is your life, this time I will kill."  Minion warned.

"AARRRHHHH!!"  The leader of the group charged the same reckless way that his underling did.

"Bad mistake!" Minion quickly went into a box chamber stance (his legs moved into the shape of a box, both bent equally) and then he prepared to use a spinning back hock kick, he moved his foot to his knee, quickly turning his back to the charging moron and sprung and kicked.  The leader was hit in the jaw, dazed.  Minion fallowed up with a well-placed backhand strike to the face, the thug was hit about three feet back wards and fell to the ground.

"I'm not done with you!" Minion yelled as he leapt forward towards the downed thug, his arm poised to kill.  But then Minion stopped right by the thugs face.

"You're… You're not human!" the crazed leader yelled.

"Well just between me and you, your right."  Minion said with a look in his eyes.  "But then that's the last thing you'll ever hear.  Good night."  Minion threw his hand up then down, mashing his hand into the thug's face.

The rest of the gang scattered.  Minion walked quietly to school. Hands in his pocket, he wondered how he was so… comfortable with killing.  He never really gave it much thought until now.  He tried not to think about it, but it kept running back into his head.  

Then a madding thought stopped Minion in his tracks, his body shacking, heart pounding. He blinked and saw an image of a young warrior, standing proud.  For some reason this boy scared Minion to his knees. Then a sudden blast pounded into the boy's chest.  Minion awoke from his daze with a snap.  What was that blast?  It was so bright, seemingly of full of energy?

Minion arrived at school on time and proceeded through school until his math teacher started yelling at him for being late to class:

"Where were you?  I am afraid you will have to get a late slip, you should be on time!"

"Fuck off." Minion said as he took his seat.

"What was that?" the teacher said sharply to Minion.

"Fuck off.  Or do you old hags need hearing aids?"

"You just earned your self a weeks worth of detention and a call home.  And ill alert the headmaster if you don't take your seat and behave like a gentleman!"

"Call all you want." Minion said sort of feed up.

Math went on slowly, but minion didn't mind, he was trying to use his power to see through clothes.  It was working very much…

*************

Minion's attitude had changed so much after he discovered his new powers.  He started to thing why he didn't kill everyone and take over the world.  No one was possibly stronger then him he thought.  He decided not to try to rule the world because a small thought of Bobby being stronger then he popped into his mind.  He seemed so calm when he was using his powers. Natural even, like he was born and raised with this strange power, like he had seen this kind of power before.

Something else came into his head…Dance.  That was his pick up.  The school dance, the last place Minion would ever see Erika, as a guarantee.  Tomorrow…


	6. BillyXr2

Chapter 6: Billy xr2

Minion Dragged himself out of his house. As a thoughts popped into his mind…. Minion got up and walked to school.  He stared at the sunrise thinking about everything. This whole thing was unnatural; he was too comfortable with the fact that he wasn't human, or just superhuman, as he preferred to call himself. He felt it let a lot of stress off of him.  Minion partly felt like this had happened to him before and he was waiting for it to happen again. And it did.  

When Minion finally stopped thing about the in tire ordeal he was at school, to his surprise, people stayed away from him, the jocks walked very nervously past him.  The girls whispered in the halls about the already partially known teenager.  Had someone leaked the information about him out? He wondered why no one was here to stop him…like the police. Maybe it was a gossip thing, and no one had proof.  Just then Kevin walked up to Minion.

"Uhh...hey Gary, I'm sorry about asking your girl out to the dance I mean before, I should have never done that. I mean Erica's your girl. Caz, uhh, yea she is your girl." Kevin went on about how stupid he was, "So um, no hard feeling's right man? No more killing people around me… or me?"

"Huh," Minion said, trying not to laugh-out loud, and trying even harder not to say, "Your next." "I have no idea what you're talking about.  No one's gonna get killed around me that I know of." 

"So it was just a rumor." Kevin said.

The late bell rang as Kevin picked up the acting petrified Minion.

"No, No, Kevin don't hurt me! What did I do?" Minion said, trying hard not to laugh out loud again.  Kevin was now holding Minion by his shirt with one hard, trying to show his strength, but no one was in the halls to see because they were all in class.

"You're in for it now, punk." Kevin declared holding out his arm, about to make a sloppy punch.

"Heh, am I?" Minion picked Kevin up, who was already holding Minion, so it looked very weird, Minion was floating in the air, holding up someone 2x bigger then himself. Kevin panicked, his face becoming more and more distorted.

"No one will die," thought Minion, "Just get scared." Minion threw Kevin to the ground and walk to his next class. Kevin was still shaking.  The day rolled on.

*******************

Bobby started at a hologram of the earth.  "Beautiful," bobby said in awe.  "Summon ex-commander Billyxr2 now, General Doris." Bobby was sitting in a large black padded chair, in an aircraft orbiting the earth.  His eyes fixed on the hologram as a heavy "thump, thump" came closer and closer to him.  A knock on the door, Bobby said easily, "Enter Xr2."

"Please, Sir," said the large Humanoid. "Billy is fine," he said with a low bow.

"Close the door please, Ex-commander Billy."

"Yes sir," he with a true droning voice.

"Now I have a favor to ask you, this is one of two, Billy," Bobby continued, "One, I ask that you change into your regular, more suiting form please."

Billy made a low bow again with a large smile on his face as he effortlessly changed from robot to human form, shrinking a good 4 feet from his 10 foot-robotic body.  

"Your second re-quest sir?"

"Given your…ranking now, because of your last failure," started Bobby a bit perturbed. "You were highly demoted… to a test drone." 

Billy flinched at the words "Test drone."  Oh the pain he had subdued.  So many new modifications onto his body, giving him the odd lump into his chest when in drone form.  The lump did have its uses however, one of witch gave him is effortless transforming ability.  He could easily shape shift into anything uploaded into his hard drive in his lumpy chest.  So far Billy had a very large collection of random and important creatures around the mega-verse, universes inside universes, billions found, trillions unharmed by this so called "man-kind," witch was truly a giant melting pot of billions of species.

"Do you remember why you were demoted so heavily ex-of-command?" Bobby quickly interrogated.

"All to well sir, all to well."

"Another mission with that many casualties and bombs, alarms and panic, and I will have your mother board. Or I will hand you over to my personal torturers."

An ugly yellow barbarian gave a low grunt as he tightened his hands on his axe-blade. Billy swallowed synthetic spit that was made when he is in human form.

"As for my second request," Bobby added trying to draw Billy's attention away from the axe-blade, "I want you to perform a rebellion pick-up.  I will program the coordinates into your personal ship, filled with 20 mercenaries at your disposal, however, none shall die, or else," Bobby glanced over at the alien with the heavy axe-blade.

"The pick up will be at a school dance, break down the gym walls and then abducted the man I identify. He most likely will put up resistance."

"Is he the reason you gave me the troops to use?" Billy asked.

"No, he will not present a bit of a problem to you, he isn't strong enough yet."

"Oh, is he a one of those prophecies?" Billy asked.

"To an extant, he is unique.  I will tell you more about him after he gets back safely. Upon any trouble contact me, understand?" 

"Yes sir, but again, what are the troopers for?" 

"The mercenaries? Oh, if you come across someone, very frail I would think, also he would seem undead and god-like all in one."

"Yes sir, thank you for the information and the second chance sir." Billy said, sprits rising every moment.

"Second chance? Oh no, this is a test and a pick up, I choose you because I think you will have something to do with the boy later on."

"Yes sir"

"Dismissed Xr2."

"The White Lord is wise." Billy said bowing.

"Indeed," Bobby responded, "Indeed."

Billy exited the room as he prepared for his first space trip in 3 months.


	7. PickUp

Chapter 7: Pick-up

School had ended, Minion raced home and changed, prepared for his grand exist at the dance.  Or so he thought, it won't be so wonderful after all.

************

A dark weary figure stood outside the gym, concealed by hatred and one maddening thought. 

*********

Minion packed up all of his most valuable items into one back-pack, within it held an amulet he had never worn longer then for one minute, clothing, and a piece of material he had had as long as he could remember.  Also there was a small amount of candy, witch he always liked to have on hand.

He put on this stuffed backpack and left his house, heading straight for school.  Once he had been within site of the school Erica ran up to him, and hugged him.

"You came!" Said Erica, then she changed her mood immediately, "You're late!" She swatted Minion across the face.

"Owe… Yea sorry, I'll try not to be late ever again."

They walked inside the decorated and dimmed gym holding hands.

As the entered they showed their tickets and proceeded on.

***************

"Mmmmiiinnniiionnnn………" groaned the old man; his mere voice rotted the tree in front of him.

***************

Erica and Minion were dancing slowly to a nice song that they requested. 

"Hey, let's get a lot of pictures taken Gary!" Erica said out of nowhere.

"Shea…lets."

They walked up the picture both.  

"What are the names of you two lovely children?" said pictures volunteer.

"Gary and Erica, the great," Minion proclaimed proudly, as a joke.

Erica made a small giggle and a soft hit on the arm as she said, "Just Erica and Gary would be great."

"Okay, Ill put your name in first, Erica," said the volunteer to the young couple.

Several Pictures were taken, Minion took all he could and shoved them into his backpack.  He thought to himself he would spend several nights sleeping next to those pictures.

"Could I get a camera too?" Minion said.

"Sure," said the nice lady as she handed Minion a camera, free of charge.

"Thank you very much fair lady." Minion said joking again, as he took a picture of Erica talking to her friends.  "I want to get pictures of her in her natural habitat as well as in captive." He said again to the lady. The rest of the night he took many pictures of him and her together.

**********

Billy hopped into his very large spacecraft.  Currently he was in his humanoid for so all the extra wires could connect to his body.  A hireling walked into his control pod.

"Sir." The hireling reported, "We have, in fact, located the enemy we were warned about just outside of the building the target is in."

"Prepare to knock down the gym walls without hurting anyone and make a quick abduction before anything happens, hopeful we'll beat this…thing to the target." Billy said praying as he entered Earth's air systems.

His mercenaries braced for a smooth entrance as the prepared the abduction.

********

A crippled, decaying man walked past two dead fresh corpses he had killed, the ticket people.

***********

Minion walked over the side of the wall as he heard what seemed to be the loudest, lowest aircraft ever herd.

***********

Billy and his crew hovered gently above the gym as they removed the ceiling with the tractor beam as, people ran below out of the building.  There, within all the confusion stood the target, Minion.


	8. Face Off

Chapter 8: FACE OFF

"Got a lock on him?" Billy asked noting he must be careful.

"Yes sir."

"Good, land and bring him in."

The ships whole bottom immediately opened up and touched down onto the hard gym floor.

"So this is my pick up?" Minion thought.  "Hehe, where am I going? Space?" 

People scattered out of the building and some even stayed inside and marveled at the whole scene.

Through the crowd one thing stood furious. "Minion," its raspy voice calls.  The voice alone killed everyone in its wake. People dropped silently as police surrounded the gym.

"Chaos, Utter Chaos," Bobby said viewing the scene thought Billy's Maniacal eye's.

The crippling figure moved throw the dead bodies, mere feet away from Minion.

"Uhh, who the hell are you?" Now Minion was confused, was this man picking him up?

"Die…Die…DIE!!!" The crazed creature begin to conjure up a black mana rush, energy swirling in front of him, waves of raw mana turned into a liquid like substance, making it translucent black and dark blue like swirl. The thing moved his black undead arms through the black mana source and murmured something that could cripple your soul and make you wish you never had the gift of hearing.  His figures curled into a loosened first, then his eyes bulged and he yelled.  The ball of power soared through the air right towards Minion's clueless face.

Startled Minion tried to pull away, but the only good his feet did was throw him to the side, witch was almost enough, the energy ball hit Minion's chest creating a small crater indention in his chest. He howled with pain as his newly limp body thudded onto the ground.  All that happened within the time Billy jumped out of the spacecraft and transformed into his human form before he hit the ground running.

"Shit!" Billy yelled, "He's dead for sure! Err, might as well try!"

"No…" The dark creature sputtered as it limped to the two.

Billy Grabbed Minions arms and hauled him onto his back.  The thing put one open hand out in front of him as he walked forward.  Then a energy burst shoot from his outstretched arm, the blast through him backwards onto the ground as his body started to lift itself up, not by using limbs, he simply floated up and landed on his feet and walked forward.  The blast hit Billy head on, knocking parts of his arms off, synthetic blood ran down his arm.

"Gahhh…. Ahh…" Billy panted as he tried to haul himself onto his ship, his mercenaries prepared to depart.

The creature started walking forward again, but this time a mercenary jumped out of the ship, she was dressed in aerobe robes.  She ripped them off revealing a fight uniform.

"Go" she called to Billy as she throws him a badge representing her current rebellion ranking.  It surpassed his and came close to a general's level.

"But I have orders," Billy called to her, "Everyone must report back or I'm dead." He panted through his mouth.

"I know, I was put on your ship to protect you from failure, I was ordered to delay any attacks, I can handle this newbie myself, now go."

Billy nodded to his superior's judgment as he fell into his ship; Minion fell off his back as the doors closed.

"No…" The creature said as he powered up another crippling blast of black mana.

"Hey, creature, your fights with me!" the fake mercenary cried as Billy's ship took off.

The Thing spared her no glance, but simply shoot mana at her, the blast went right throw her with out any hesitation.  The general was killed instantly.  Billy however spared her a glance, he saw her die, and watch the creature howl with anger as he shot his final blast towards the ship in the air.  The energy wave simply hit the ships shields and reflected off.  Police surrounded the area, but that was the last thing Billy could make out as the ship entered space.

"This is better for the kid," Billy thought out loud.  "He won't be panicking in front of me like I did when I was recruited."

Bobby watched for the ship anxiously, as he did with any new recruits he has herd well about.

****************************


End file.
